ET Revolution
by ViRepublic
Summary: Max and the gang are in a band. what happens when they get signed by the no.1 record company in the world? FAX!
1. Chapter 1: Getting Famous

**Hello people! I cant delete any of my stories.. but I was gonna delete most of em and post this one. Im actually gonna complete this one.. Anyways, read on!**

"HOLY MOTHER OF FLYING TURTLES!" Iggy and Ace yell at the same time. Damn boys. "What?" I yell down to them. "COME AND SEE!" Ughh. What is it this time. I jump from the top of the stairs and walked over. BADASS MOMENT! If only I had sunglasses, a leather jacket and explosions in the background.. and then I see the desktop computer screen. Holy..

"WE GOT 200,000 HITS?!" I shrieked. Well, anyone would. Refresh.. 218,016. Refresh.. 231,591. Refresh.. 259,773. Refr-"IGGY! SHUT UP!" everyone said. Wow.. they were already here? But I thought..

"Iggy! Refresh it again. It's been 10 minutes." Someone said. I bet it was either Ace or Gazzy. Wait, 10 minutes? Wow.. that seemed like only 2 seconds. Weird..

Refresh.. 312,226. "GUYS! LOOK AT THE COMMENTS!" Ace was on his Laptop. It was an Alienware laptop, his pride and joy. "what.. oh my god. LOOK AT THIS ONE MAX! ITS LIKE-" I tuned out the rest of Nudges Rant and looked at the comments. But it wasn't the amount.. it was one specific comment..

**MEDIA HEIGHTS****™ RECORDS**

**Hello, ET Revolution. Media Heights**** Records would like to have a meeting with you about signing you. Email: MediaHeightsRecording Thank you. We hope to see you soon.**

Media Heights is No.1 in the world. They have multiple recording studios in each US state, Canadian Province and have some scattered around Asia, Europe, North and South America, Australia and they have an HQ in Ottawa.

* * *

-5 minutes later-

* * *

"and…. Done. Well, lets hope for the best!" Iggy said. "yeah.. lets hope.." I muttered.

* * *

-2 months later-

* * *

The crouds screamed loudly as we waited backstage. "guys we can do this. Breathe. Now, who's ready to be famous?!" Iggy screamed. "We are!" we replied. "GOOD! LETS DO THIS!"

And then we ran onto the stage.

**Only one page on word.. oh well. It IS just a preview. Do you like it? Tell me in the review box.**

**0-5 reviews: not continuing.**

**2-5 reviews: I might update.**

**6-10 reviews: I will update.**

**11 and up reviews: ill update this week.**


	2. Chapter 2: Post-Apocalyptic Invasion

**Please don't kill me. I just had a lot of stuff. Here's the list:**

**Grounded for a month**

**My mac wasn't working**

**..And I lost my mac also. So.. there you have it! Now, start reading please. Wait, that's what you're here for.. *****facepalm***

"AHHH!" Iggy yelled, running at me with a foam Nerf ax. "YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE!" I yelled back. I pulled out my foam Nerf sword and went into a defensive stance. "Come at me bro!" Iggy yelled, then jumped onto the couch. I ran at him, sword raised, but he side-stepped me. I spun around, threw a foam dagger at him, then back-flipped over the railing and landed on the first floor.

"LIKE A FRICKIN' BOSS!" I yelled when Iggy came to the railing. He then jumped over it. "Iggy? Ace? What the freaking hell are you doing?" Max said after stepping off the main elevator.

"GO SUCK FACES WITH FANG!" Iggy whined in an annoying Prissy cheerleader voice. "What?" she says, trying to hide the obvious blush. "Why are you blushing? OH! WAIT! Maybe you really WERE sucking face with fang.." I said suspiciously. And then fang walked in. "HEY FANG! Maxie here was just saying how much she would LOVE to s- OWW! What the hell, max?" Iggy said, rubbing his head. Max had thrown one of Nudges heels at his head. "SHUT UP!"

"What's going on here?" Fang asked, confused. "Maxie-poo here was admitting her undying love to y-OWW! Again with the shoes, Max?" Iggy said. I face-palmed.

"Ughh. What is it with you people?" Maya said, walking in with an over-sized shirt on. "Can't you ever learn to shut up?" She continued. Dylan then walked out shirtless and wrapped his arms around Max's twin sisters waist. "what's up, babe?" he said. "these people won't shut up." She said, irritated. "Oh really? Well what do you think the rest of us were thinking when we were trying to fall asleep last night? When you're doing.. stuff, please keep it down." Iggy retorted. If humans could become tomatoes, Maya would be hired in an instance.

"HEY GUYS! TIME TO HEAD TO THE STUDIO!" Gazzy said walking in with Angel on his heels. Oh wait, let me explain. My name is Ace. I'm in a band named, Extra Terrestrial Revolution. Or, for short, ET Revolution. Or, if you want to shorten it down even more, ETR. In our band, we have Max: Lead female singer, Fang: lead male singer, Iggy: Guitarist, Gazzy: Drums, Ace (me): Rapper/Backup singer/Guitar, Nudge: Backup singer, Skylar: Piano/singer/Guitar. Cameron and Gozen edits and films the music videos, and Jeb is our manager. Dylan and Maya were from another Band. Maya was Max's sister, and our band made her band famous, and we usually go on tour together so we all thought What the heck, why don't they just live here.

I guess I should also Introduce Maya's band. Ok, here we go. Maya: Lead female singer, Dylan: lead male singer, Star: Violin/Piano/Singer, Holden: Drums, and finally, Kate: Guitar. Cameron and Gozen are also their editors, and their manager is also Jeb.

**-Hi. I'm a line!-**

"GUYS!" I yell. "What now…" They all groaned as we stopped in our parking lot. "I CALL THE VENENO!" and then I jumped into my car.

**-Hi. I'm a line! "This is going to get repetitive, right?" Of course! NOW GET OFF YOUR LAZY ARSE AND START TYPING!-**

"GET IN HERE, MORON!"

"IM COMING!"

"That's what she said."

"IGGY! SHUT UP! AND STOP LAUGHING ACE, YOU STILL NEED TO GET IN THE FREAKING BOOTH!"

"FINE!"

"FINE!"  
"FINE!"  
"SHUT UP AND GET IN MOTHER TRUCKING THE BOOTH!"

"Mother trucking booth? Really Max?"

"SHUT IT, FANG!"

"Jeez, Max. And I thought Asylum movies were bad.."

"FANG!"

**-IM A MOTHER TRUCKING LINE!-**

"Ok, FINALLY you guys are ready. Now, let's start."

_**ROYALS**_

__** LORDE**

**(Normal: Skylar; Bold: Ace; Italics: Max; Underlined: Skylar and Ace; Bold and Italics: All )**

I've never seen a diamond in the flesh  
I cut my teeth on wedding rings in the movies  
And I'm not proud of my address,  
In a torn-up town, no postcode envy

**But every song's like** gold teeth, grey goose, trippin' in the bathroom  
Blood stains, ball gowns, trashin' the hotel room,  
**We don't care, we're driving Cadillacs in our dreams.**  
_But everybody's like_ Cristal, Maybach, diamonds on your timepiece.  
Jet planes, islands, tigers on a gold leash.  
**We don't care, we aren't caught up in your love affair.**

_And we'll never be royals_ _**(royals)**_.  
_It don't run in our blood,  
That kind of luxe just ain't for us.  
We crave a different kind of buzz.  
Let me be your ruler __**(ruler),**_  
You can call me queen Bee  
_And baby I'll rule, I'll rule, I'll rule, I'll rule.  
Let me live that fantasy.  
_  
_[Verse 2]_  
_My friends and I—we've cracked the code.  
We count our dollars on the train to the party._  
_**And everyone who knows us knows**_ _that we're fine with this,  
We didn't come for money._

**But every song's like** gold teeth, grey goose, trippin' in the bathroom.  
Blood stains, ball gowns, trashin' the hotel room,  
We don't care, we're driving Cadillacs in our dreams.  
**But everybody's like** Cristal, Maybach, diamonds on your timepiece.  
Jet planes, islands, tigers on a gold leash  
**We don't care, we aren't caught up in your love affair**

**And we'll never be royals **_**(royals)**_**.  
It don't run in our blood  
That kind of luxe just ain't for us.  
We crave a different kind of buzz.  
Let me be your ruler **_**(ruler)**_**,  
You can call me queen Bee  
And baby I'll rule, I'll rule, I'll rule, I'll rule.  
Let me live that fantasy.  
**  
Ooh ooh oh  
We're bigger than we ever dreamed,  
And I'm in love with being queen.  
Ooh ooh oh  
Life is great without a care  
_We aren't caught up in your love affair.  
_  
_And we'll never be royals_ _**(royals).**_  
_It don't run in our blood  
That kind of luxe just ain't for us.  
We crave a different kind of buzz  
Let me be your ruler_ _**(ruler)**_,  
_You can call me queen Bee  
_And baby I'll rule, _**I'll rule, I'll rule, I'll rule**_.  
_Let me live that fantasy._

"FINALLY! AFTER 9 DAYS, YOU GOT IT PERFECT!" Iggy yelled. "SHUT IT, IGGY!" we all yelled. "OK. NEXT SONG!" Cue groan.

_**Can't Hold Us**_

__**Macklemore**

**(Italics: Ace; Bold: Fang; Underlined: Skylar)**

_Return of the Mack, get up!  
What it is, what it does, what it is, what it isn't.  
Looking for a better way to get up out of bed Instead of getting on the Internet and checking who hit me Get up! Fresh out, pimp strut walking, little bit of humble, little bit of cautious  
Somewhere between like Rocky and Cosby._

_Sweater game, nope, nope y'all can't copy  
Yup. Bad, moon walking, this here is our party, my posse's been on Broadway,  
And we did it our way.  
Throne music, I shed my skin and put my bones into everything I record to it  
And yet I'm on.  
Let that stage light go and shine on down,  
Got that Bob Barker suit game and plinko in my style.  
Money, stay on my craft and stick around for those pounds,  
But I do that to pass the torch and put on for my town  
Trust me. On my I-N-D-E-P-E-N-D-E-N-T shit hustlin',  
Chasing dreams since I was fourteen with the four track bussing  
Halfway cross that city with the backpack, fat cat, crushing_

Labels out here,  
Nah they can't tell me nothing  
We give that to the people,  
Spread it across the country  
Labels out here,  
Nah they can't tell me nothing  
We give it to the people,  
Spread it across the country  
  
**Here we go back, this is the moment  
Tonight is the night, we'll fight 'til it's over  
So we put our hands up like the ceiling can't hold us  
Like the ceiling can't hold us  
Here we go back, this is the moment  
Tonight is the night, we'll fight 'til it's over  
So we put our hands up like the ceiling can't hold us  
Like the ceiling can't hold us**

_Now, can I kick it? Thank you. Yeah I'm so damn grateful.  
I grew up, really wanted gold fronts  
But that's what you get when Wu Tang raised you  
Y'all can't stop me, go hard like I got an 808 in my heart beat  
And I'm eating at the beat like you gave a little speed to a great white shark on shark week  
Raw. Tell me go up. Gone!  
Deuces goodbye. I got a world to see, and my girl she wanna see Rome,  
Caesar make you a believer. Nah, I never ever did it for the throne.  
That validation comes from giving it back to the people. Now sing this song and it goes like  
Raise those hands, this is our party  
We came here to live life like nobody was watching  
I got my city right behind me  
If I fall, they got me. Learn from that failure gain humility and then we keep marching ourselves  
_  
**Here we go back, this is the moment  
Tonight is the night, we'll fight 'til it's over  
So we put our hands up like the ceiling can't hold us  
Like the ceiling can't hold us  
Here we go back, this is the moment  
Tonight is the night, we'll fight 'til it's over  
So we put our hands up like the ceiling can't hold us  
Like the ceiling can't hold us**

And so we put our hands up  
And so we put our hands up  
oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh ohhhh  
_Let's go!_

_Na na na na na na na na_  
**Aaaaaannnd**  
_And all my people say  
_  
_Na na na na na na na na_  
**Aaaaannnd**  
_And all my people say_

_Na na na na na na na na_  
(oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh)  
_And all my people say_

_Na na na na na na na na  
E-e-t-Re-vo-lution  
_

_Let the night come, before the fight's won  
Some might run against the test  
But those that triumph, embrace the fight cause  
Their fears then prove that courage exists_  
**X2**

**-SKIP TO END OF MONTH-**

"OK! Our newest album is done. 13 songs and 8 music vids. LETS LOOK AT THE LIST!" Jeb says.

** ALBUM: POST-APOCALYPTIC INVASION **

**{PARENTAL ADVISORY EXPLICIT CONTENT}**

**ROYALS (MUSIC VIDEO)  
CAN'T HOLD US (MUSIC VIDEO)  
THRIFT SHOP (MUSIC VIDEO)**

**WE ARE YOUNG (MUSIC VIDEO)  
SOME NIGHTS (MUSIC VIDEO)  
COUNTING STARS  
THIS IS GOSPEL (MUSIC VIDEO)**

**ONE FOOT (LYRIC VIDEO)  
STOMPA (MUSIC VIDEO)**

**WAKE ME UP**

**BERZERK**

**DEMONS  
RADIOACTIVE**

"Ok. So.. when is it released?" I ask. "Latest end of December. It should be released by the middle of next month.. How about August 15th?"

We all agreed on that, and headed home.

**OK, OK, I know.. a little rushed.. But I really didn't want to write that part in detail because it would take REALLY long, and I wanted to get another chapter up, so.. yeah. Anyways, REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3: Skylam SUCKS

**ACE POV**

**July 25****th**

"..And there we have it. Emblem City's hit new single! Now, Marcus, what is this we hear about a new Album by ETR?" "Well, Apparently they have a new Album. Rumour has it," "That was a terrible pun." "What?" "The rumour has it one. That was in their 2nd Album, I believe." "Ok. Onto their new album. I think our source said it was called post-apocalyptic Invasion?" "Yes! Anything else that you can add onto that, Marcus?" "Yes. The release date for the album is August 15th. Sorry Mike, that's it. But, We can still play their last album."

I turn down the volume of the car, and park. "Well, now that everyone knows about the album, what should we do?" I asked.

"HOCKEY GAME!" "Minecraft." "LETS START YOUTUBING!" "MOVIES!"

"Ok. Guys, Were going to a Hockey Game. And Bro, I already started YouTubing. IM IN MACHINIMA!" I say. "WHAT!? I WANNA BE IN MACHINIMA TOO!" Iggy whined. "Then start YouTubing." "OK!" *facepalm*.

**August 15****th**

"IM ON MACHINIMA!" Iggy screamed from the computer lab. Yes, we have a computer lab. You Jelly? *ahem* ANYWAYS, Iggy started doing Minecraft, and being the nice friend I am, I made a few videos with him and put the link to his channel on my 'About' Page, and all my most recent videos. And, of Course, he registered for Machinima after he passed 10,000 views on each of his videos (he already had 56. Jesus, that kid loves YouTube.) I opened up my laptop and went to Iggy's YouTube Channel. HE ALREADY HAD A BACKGROUND AND AN INTRO AND OUTRO!

"In other words, our album is up. AND WE ALREADY SOLD 10,000 COPIES IN LESS THAN 30 MINUTES!" I yelled.

"Tell me something I don't know." Skylar said, walking down the stairs. "Everything." I say. "HEY!" She yells, and then she rams me off the chair, but I wasn't the only one to fall down_._ The chair fell over, And if another person walked in, they would see that we were in a somewhat.. Er.. _Compromising _position. I was on the floor on my back, and she was on top of me with her hands on my chest, and on instinct my hands had gone to her waist. She quickly scrambled away, looking away. I turned to the side, trying to get rid of the red on my cheeks. "I guess, Ill just.. uh.. go." I said, then rushed off to find Iggy.

OKAY, OKAY, I may have a SLIGHT crush on Skylar. Her beautiful blonde hair.. Chocolate brown eyes.. Her cute little pout.. the way she bites her lip when she's nervous is REALLY hot.. Okay, maybe not a SLIGHT crush.. but.. OH LOOK! IT'S THE IGSTERS! HE CAN HELP ME!

"HEY! IGGY! TALK TO ME!" I yell to him as he leaves the computer lab. "About what?" He asks, confused. "In _private." _"What.. OH! OKAY!"

We then walk into his room. "So, who is it?" he asks, sitting on his desk. I sit on his bed. "Umm.. Its…" "Yes? TELL ME!" "Bro. Calm yourself. Its Skylar." I say.

"It is? I KNEW IT! Fang owes me $20 bucks." Iggy says. "We'll talk about this later." I say giving him a pointed look. He shrinks back. "What do I do?"

"Easy. Just ask her.. I dunno.. what does she like to do?" Iggy asks. "Movies." I say. "Okay, then ask her to the movies later today when were at the recording Studio." Iggy says. "Okay. THANKS!" I say.

**-at the studio-**

"Okay. You ready?" Iggy asks me. "Yup." I say. "Kay. Go ask her bro!" he says. I walk over to her. "Hey Skylar?" "Yes?" She asks, looking up from her music book. "I was going to ask you something. Will-" I was cut off from Nudge running over, squealing. "SKYLIE! COME WITH ME!" She yells. She shoots an apologetic look my way, than walks off with Nudge.. ..To another singer, _Sam. _You see, nobody knows, but _Sam _and I have a secret Rivalry. It all started when He called me a fata** loser in grade 7. I then punched him in the jaw, and that's how it started. I decided to spy on them.

"Hey, Sky?" My fists clench. Nobody calls her that, except for me. "Would you like to go out with me?" He asks casually. My nails cut through the skin, but I felt no pain.

"Umm.. Ok." She said unsure of herself, but she still hugged him. You see, we were hanging out with Sam for the last few months, and I've only tolerated him because everyone else likes him. Now, well, _Now _I'd very much like to kill that no good son of a mother hugging pun… …I really don't know why I said that. Or, more specifically, why I thought that. **(Is it just me, or does that sound slightly suggestive?)** But, since Sky wanted it, then I guess ill do it to make her happy.

**Next chapter will be in Skylar's POV. And don't worry, this isn't going to be just an OC story. The chapter after next chapter will be in Fang's POV.** **REVIEW!**


End file.
